Mercy Chapter 1
by PennyBen
Summary: Beginning of the end


Arc 1: Apocalypse

Chapter 1: The Temple

The world is a very big place. A place filled with much greatness and much suffering. One must wonder how such a big place became what it is. Is it by the hand of God or by the hands of man which shapes the world we see? And is what we see the truth or merely what we wish to perceive? To base the world on only what you see will only lead to death, as the truth will always outlive a human being. In the end, humanity is a young species on this earth, and like a young child the potential for great change flows through humanity. However, only a few will ever realize that potential.

Within the great temple of this world, lives a colony of monks. Nestled among the mountains and apparently free from the suffering of the world. These monks are sworn to the life of purity and light, offering prayer and alms to their almighty God. This is done in hopes that the almighty God will bestow his blessings to the world. Thus, freeing the faithful from suffering and strife. However, there is only one monk who will stand above them all, one known throughout the world as a savior and reincarnation of the one true God.

His name is Toran

"Will you hurry! There is no time to be wasted today, my Lord! ", says The head monk,

"My Lord, we must make haste if you are to be ready!" he says impatiently.

Toran replies, "I'm sorry! I was walking through the gardens and lost track of the time."

"Well anyways you must hurry, the monk have begun chanting the incantations already" The elder monk replies.

"You must slow down; otherwise you'll run right past your life itself" Toran replies with a rather smug smile on his face as he stares at the aging monk's face.

Toran is not the most punctual of men, but then again he is not a man just yet. Toran is but a young boy, almost 16 years of age. Since he was a child, he could only remember one phrase: "My lord". Toran has earned that title through the power he commands in his very flesh. You see, many can make claim that they command power, whether though money or status. Toran's power lies within him, the ability to use "life" as a weapon.

Energy flows though all living beings whether it be the smallest ant or the largest whale. Energy is necessary to survive. To obtain this energy, living beings must take it from their environment. Plants use photosynthesis to produce sugars. Animals consume the environment to fuel themselves, and sleep to conserve this energy. Toran however is the exception to this rule; he needs no food or water, no sleep to conserve his energy. The life force that flows within him is as if he were another planet, the energy of life flows thorough him as if it were his own blood. But what truly made him famous was his ability to use this energy in… another respect.

The day was a morning in the middle of summer. Toran and the head monk were making their way across the temple grounds to the main hall. The main hall was clamoring with monks repeating prayers which could be heard echoing thought the mountains. The monks were facing a painting: a painting of Toran with the earth in one hand and stone in the other, eight orbs surrounding Toran in the form a circle.

Toran entered the hall with great presence. The monks halt their prayers. When Toran with the head monk make their way to the front of the hall, all monks in their presence bowing in humility to Toran. Toran makes his way to the front turn and addresses the monks:

"My brothers! Today is the day that God smiles upon us! I am ready to take up my mantle and to bring greater peace to the world!", Toran exclaims with great confidence. "May the grace of God be my guiding light through this new chapter of life."

Toran is ready to take up the mantle of high priest hood. To do so at such a young age is unheard of. Many great monks of the world have dedicated their lives to prayer and meditation. Yet have never reached this level of holiness. However, it cannot be denied that Toran is not a normal human. No power on earth dwells within another person. The power to control the unharnessed energy of life.

The head monk then comes to the front with a cup of wine and a cup of vinegar.

" My lord Toran, do you accept the goodness of the world?" The head monk asks

"I do accept" Toran replies immediately.

Then head monk then presents him with the cup of wine and Toran drinks it to completion. The monk put the cup to the side and again asks:

"My lord Toran do you accept the suffering of the world?"

Toran replies "I do accept"

Toran presents him with this cup and he drinks it without hesitation. No pain or discomfort takes over his face. The cup is drank to completion and Toran smiles at the head monk while returning the cup. The head monk smiles as well and signals Toran to turn and address the mass of monks paying diligent attention with their hands clasped in prayer. Toran still smiling begins to speak:

"My brothers there is much to be said upon this most holy of days. I stand now as a high priest yet a high servant as well. With the completion of this ceremony I accept my responsibility to the world as its protector and benefactor."

Toran then turns his back to the crowd.

"However" he states, "To those who still have doubts about my capabilities, I believe it is also my responsibility to demonstrate the potential held within me."

Toran raises his arms to his sides with his palms open and facing upwards. As he does this, eight small orbs of light emanate from his palms. The orbs form a circle around him and radiate heat that could be felt throughout the room. The energy from these orbs felt as if a new life was born into the world. Toran then places his hands together in prayer and closes his eyes. The orbs then begin to spin around Toran at furious speeds, as if a small tornado had entered the room. The monks in the room were all bowing in fear and awe to the immense power shown in this one individual. The head monk was almost in tears at what he perceived. Toran then pushes his arms forward sending the orbs flying out the windows of the hall, each one heading to a different direction. The orbs made contact with the peak of eight different mountains surrounding the temple. When each orb touched the peak of the mountain, it expanded to an immense size. Almost engulfing half of the mountain. When the dust settled and the rumbling of the mountains ceased, eight mountains existed without peaks. The rumbling of the mountains could be heard from the temple. The monks present were still bowing towards Toran. They have seen small instances of Toran's power but did not understand its actual scale.

The reason why Toran was known throughout the world as the savior and reincarnation of God was because he used his mastery of this life energy to stop a war between two countries of the world. Toran appeared on a battlefield, seemingly from nowhere, and using his life energy, detonated explosions across the sky which blinded and deafened both armies. Toran was only ten at the time, and he achieved this feat single handedly. A feat which humans of the highest political power could not achieve. After witnessing this power, the world recognized Toran as their savior. Someone through the grace of God was gifted with power to lead humanity to a golden age. Those in his presence can feel a touch of divinity and immediately recognize his potential. Almost instinctively they address him as "My Lord".

After the rumbling of the mountains ceased, Toran opened his eyes and smiled. The monks began once again beginning to chant their prayer, but softly.

Toran then turned to face the crowd again looking upward an out the now demolished windows of the hall. He declares:

"Dear God, grant me greater strength to protect and lead humanity through both goodness and suffering. I accept my role in your presence as savior of the Ear-"

Toran halted.

The monks looked up from their praying positions. The head monk became startled at the sudden stop of Toran's speech. Something was terribly wrong.

A sudden pain came from Toran's chest; his breathing became heavy as if a large weight came upon him. Toran collapsed in agonizing pain, the monk began to clamor around him, the head monk began to run towards him. Toran had incredible fear overtake him for the first time in his life.

…..

The day was a summer day.

A random summer day.

The day everything began to end

The land began to shake. The mountains trembling, clouds began to block out the sun. It was almost as if the world was trembling in fear of something. The temple began to shake. The wall of the great hall began to crack and crumble. Toran could feel something coming, his fear growing every second.

"Everyone get out now!" Toran screamed with all his strength.

Suddenly the roof of the temple began to cave in the monks began to run but to no avail. Toran tried to throw an orb of his energy to blow the roof in the opposite direction but he was not fast enough. The roof fell, with pieces killing monks all around the hall. The head monk began to rush Toran out of the hall when a wall began to fall on both of them. The head monk pushed Toran away with all his strength. The wall fell on the head monk, killing him instantly.

"No!" Toran exclaimed, running toward the dead monk's corpse. In his rush, a piece of the ceiling struck Toran in the head. Toran fell to the ground unconscious. The hall was still falling apart, killing all the monks inside.

….

Toran awoke hours later with a pounding pain in his head. Covered by rubble, he could barely breathe through. Mustering his strength he was able to blow a path out of the rubble. Toran clawed his way out and looked around at the remains of the great temple. Dead bodies were littered around him. His robes were soaked in blood and dirt. The sky was bleak and surrounding mountains looked as if they had been eroded almost.

"Please someone! Is someone there! Answer Me!" Toran pleaded desperately.

"…Why?" Toran asked himself, trying to make sense of what happened. Looking at his blood soaked clothes. He dropped to his knees in pain and despair. In his duress, the fear he experienced returned. He did not understand where this fear came from. He was the strongest being on the earth, the savior of the earth. What should he have to fear?

"So there you are", a low voice said, "I had a feeling something like this might happen"

Toran turned around immediately. Before him, stood a tall young man, dressed in a jet black overcoat with a white scarf wrapped around his neck. His black hair flowing in the debris, and his eyes….Those burning violet eyes. A grim smile came across his face and the man began to walk toward Toran.

The incredible fear was drowning Toran. He could barely move, barely breath. He tried to raise his hands to defend himself but he could not muster anymore strength.

"Who the hell are you!" Toran screams.

The man gives no answer and simple continues to walk towards him. Sudden anger overtakes Toran, giving him enough strength to stand.

"Were you the one who did all this?!" Toran continues screaming and pointing to the corpses of the monks around the both of them.

The man stopped. He looked with upward reflecting on the question. Still with that grim smile upon his face.

"Hmmm….In some sense…I suppose I could be held responsible." He replied seeming somewhat disinterested.

Toran was furious. He tried to raise his hands and blow this devil back to hell where he belonged.

"Die! You Basta-" Toran began

"I wouldn't be too hasty if I were you" The man stated "Your problems have only just begun, Savior Toran", saying his name in a sarcastic tone

"But believe me, you're still way too damn weak."

The man ran up to Toran with blinding speed. He almost looked like an after image. He placed a hand on Toran's face. Toran could slowly feel his consciousness fading again. But he could hear this strange man say one last thing…

"If you want to know who I am, meet me in two weeks at the City of Steel"

Toran collapsed into the dust once again. The man simply continued to smile.

"Well then, I guess I'll see you then. But do try to rest this time. If you want to try to kill me you'll need to do better than a few measly Mountain peaks." The man said in a laughing tone.

The man turned and began to leave

"Well then, where to next?" He questioned himself. He began to close his eyes, as if he were listening to something.

"…..I see. So there you are you moron" The man walked away and disappeared without a trace.

Toran was left to wake up on his own but in some way he could hear something in his dreams…

The world was crying out in immense pain.


End file.
